


With Love In His Eyes

by Jouissance (restrained_ubiquity)



Series: Inspired by OQ 2019 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week 2019 (Once Upon a Time), Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restrained_ubiquity/pseuds/Jouissance





	With Love In His Eyes

Inspired by the gorgeous art of FlaviaOttaviane

She’ll never get over this moment. The quiet stillness before the passion of making love. When he lays her down on soft pillows, settles his weight gently over her until she’s blanketed by him. The way he looks at her like she’s the most precious thing in the world. 

It’s not about sex, not about pleasure. She’s had both in abundance in her long life and she knows the difference. She’s been taken and done the taking. For duty, in lust, for control or comfort. 

It’s never been this. 

It’s never began slowly, never been soft and sweet, never slowed down time until she can feel his heartbeat aligning with hers. She’s been desired all her life, wanted for her beauty, and she sees that same hungry look in his eyes. But there’s always more. There’s tenderness, care. And she’s finally able to admit that there’s love in his eyes.


End file.
